Time changed you
by Yukikaihiwa
Summary: Rena is a pirate from South Blue, like Eustass Kid her childhood friend. They're like water and oil, but will they change that? - Is ranked with T content because of language and violence, since we know how Kid is :P


**Hey everyone! Here's a new fanfic from One Piece! Please I newbie with this, so forgive the mistakes. As always constructive reviews are welcome and appreciated. Don't forget to see my other story (also a One Piece fanfic) "A promise? No a damn deal!".**

**See ya soon :P**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece don't belongs to me, only Rena is mine

* * *

After three hard months at sea Rena, a girl of South Blue reached her destination… Sabaody Archipelago. Neither way she could imagine her in the last place before to go in direction of the New World… do you know how difficult is to achieve that place? Only the great ones can reach the last point to the New World and she was one of the strongest pirates in that generation.

Well… that wasn't a contemplation in Rena's mind at the moment, she's was thinking about what to do next, looking around her there was shops and a great diversity of souvenir stands definitely she was on a tourist area. Walking down the street and admiring everything, Rena had never stepped an island like Sabaody, for sure. Everyone was happy shopping around, working to make the costumers happy or having a date with their sweetheart…

"You! It's all because you walk slower than a tortoise! And you sway, as well, which make this most uncomfortable! Ahh, you irritate me!"

_"__What the hell is happening there?"_ thought the white haired girl looking at the street to her right side, a good idea? Not that much, since that scene only make her sick… a man was kicking another one with a collar and something like handcuffs. And the first was one of the most hatted people for Rena… _"A World Noble… of course… that's why the people of this street aren't moving a simple muscle to that one, well what crazy has the guts to step forward them and if one tries, he'll die." _the girl was really sorry about the male with handcuffs _"Poor man… being a slave, and on top of that he's a World Noble's slave… being stuck by scum like them…"_

"Hey! You people! Wait one moment!" yelled the noble to a group of two doctors and a nurse carrying a bleeding man "Why are you moving? You lowly humans!"

_"__Well that's obvious you freak bastard… an injured person, doctors and a nurse, why they're moving… 'cause they have to go to the hospital, duh! Come on… you're far away from them but you can see what they're doing, you scum." _ thought Rena after hearing what Saint Chalros.

"M-My deepest apologies; Please forgive us this small rudeness! This man is bleeding heavily! This is a battle against time, and the hospital is right there-" said one of the doctors fearing the worst for him and the injured person.

"Ah, you are right! How terrible….! This must be dealt with as quickly as possible… SO I'LL GIVE HIM A HAND!" exclaim the noble and kicking the man on the stretcher. Questioning what was more important, the lives of commoners or their respect for him, to the henchman at his side, he looked at the nurse with naughty eyes and affirming she was going to be his wife surprising the woman and having her future groom trying to convince the World Noble to leave the outrageous idea, but that movement caused the noble shoot him. That made the white haired girl eyes widen.

"Tch… what a terrible pig…" murmured Rena irritated and grabbing her blue skirt furiously "How dare he… I'll pun-" said her while walking to the scene but barred by a long arm.

"I believe it's better not to do that, Maires Rena" said the arm's owner. Rena looked at her side to see an "X" on his chest, widening her eyes and looking up to see his face.

"Red Flag, X-Drake! Why?" asked Rena.

"We can't have a risk to see an Admiral now. If you want to fight, do it at the New World." he was right, punching a Tenryuubito was the same as sending an invitation to an Admiral and a hello to the marines.

"… Yeah, I forgot that… but scum like him… it takes my nerves on…"

"It's what controls this world… a bunch of irrationals scums"

Trying to walk away, she stopped seeing a green haired man walking toward Saint Chalros while drinking something "Hum? Wait… is he… Roronoa Zoro? What is he doing?!"

Zoro, not minding what the noise around him was, stopped drinking his bottle to see Chalros with widen eyes looking at him.

"What? Do you need some directions?" yup… he said it… everyone choked … the more choked was the tenryuubito who shoot two bullets to the Straw Hats' swordsman. He easily dodged them and trying to draw his sword at the noble.

A little girl jumped at Zoro, preventing him to kill Chalros. That was Jewelry Bonney, making an act of a sister who lost her older brother. Well at least that prevented a chaotic situation for all pirates, relieving all of them when they lost Saint Chalros' sight.

"That guy… he didn't change a bit" smiled Rena, replacing the littlest smile for a serious expression as she looked at Drake "Anyway Drake see you around…"

The girl walked away from the former marine leaving him in his thoughts. _"Wild Moon, Maires Rena… I never thought she could reach so far." _

"Sorry to ask captain… I know she's 'Wild Moon', Maires Rena, and has a bounty of 150.000.000 bellis but why?" asked a pirate of Drake's crew.

"… it says that she, herself, killed all the men of two marines ships and also four vice-admirals. And their death was, not only, as violent as a wild beast seeking for blood, but also silent like a night of full moon." explained Drake to his curious mate.

"What?! All by herself?!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Grove 1, human auction ground.

"Oh! Peterman! Are going to make a contribution now?"

"Do I still have time to make an entry?" asked the bounty hunter.

"Today we have a giant as a big draw, unless you've got something really special, it won't catch much of a price."

"Well, check this out"

Peterman untied the bag he had on his back revealed a tied Camie, the mermaid friend of Luffy and Straw Hats.

"OHHH! A mermaid?! Where did you catch her?! She'll be the big draw today. Ihihih" said one of Human Auction House's employee. The poor mermaid was scared.

* * *

"Wah! So this is the Auction House."

Rena had arrived to Grove 1, the location of Human Auction House. There were many people entering the house, absolutely with a great amount of bellis since a slave was too expansive. The girl wasn't a big fan of Human shops but they were the clue to find the man she was looking for. Maybe he was there… she had two feelings: one he was there to see the auction of the day; two he was a slave.

Feeling that her long white hair, which reached past her shoulders, causing problems with the warmer weather she caught her hair in a ponytail. "That old gramps… I don't know why he has going to places like this, full of slaver's buyers, it takes my nerves! Specially the Tenryuubito… and talking about the devil…" grumbled Rena seeing Saint Roswald and Saint Shalulia entering the auction house. "Well… now I can get inside…" she said at the same she was adjusting the katana on her back and the bag on her left shoulder.

Walking thought the big door the South Blue girl opened her mouth surprised after seeing a lot of people inside the building, thinking how the rich people could buy a person life that is human like them?

The Tenryuubitos were ahead of her, obviously going to the VIP seats. They yes were the most honorable ones to buy one, two or more slaves (like always). But not only nobles and the feared Tenryuubitos … there were also, in that place, pirates. Rena could see and recognize a Super Nova sitting on one of the chairs near the door: with a bounty of 200.000.000 bellis on his head, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law.

_"__Really? Even pirates are here, although I'm one and I'm here. Well I can't say I'm surprised to see him here, since he's really nasty and the rumors about him aren't that good…" _thought Rena looking the captain of Heart Pirates' crew _"But the bear is cute!"_

Surprised by staring that much, the white haired girl decided to sit on an empty chair a little away from Trafalgar Law and focused to find the person in her mind. However she didn't notice a glare of one particular person behind her.

* * *

" World Nobles… Slaves… Human shops… Against the "purity" of these "upper classes", the villains of the world look positively humane in comparison." said a voice in the dark of the Auction House "It's because the world's in the hands of scum like them that it's all screwed to hell… I mean, we're not the nicest of guys, but at least we're honest about it. Isn't that right, Killer?"

"Absolutely…" answer a blonde guy with a blue and white mask on his face.

"Maybe if someone interesting shows up, we should buy 'em, eh? AHAHAH" joked the first one. Eustass 'Captain' Kid, a captain pirate with 315.000.000 as bounty, not only a sarcastic and violent man who only caused civilian causalities, but also a guy with short temper.

"Boss Kid look over ther…" observed Heat, a Kid Pirates' crewmate.

"Hm?" Kid looked in direction refereed by Heat. "Now, that face looks familiar… That's the guy from North Blue, with 200.000.000 bounty… Trafalgar Law… I've heard rumors about him, and they weren't pleasant." At the same time Law showed his middle finger to kid. "His manners aren't too good either…"

"Well Kid, today the house is full of Super Novas excepting you…" refereed Killer to his captain looking at another direction.

"What do ya mean, Killer?" the captain only looked at his first mate with confused eyes.

"That girl over there… isn't she the 150.000.000 bounty 'Wild Moon', Maires Rena?"

Kid looked at the girl sitting with crossed legs, with a blue katana and a bag beside her, ahead of him. _"I never imagined that you could be here… eh, who would say? That weak kid in the past who cried for everything and couldn't even take her eyes of a book would be a pirate today… but you're different now."_ however his thoughts were stopped after seeing a disgusting fatty man trying a talk with Rena and touch her.

"Hey beauty, do we know each other? Can I join you?" said the man; his hand was only a few centimeters of her shoulder, which was getting on Kid's nerves for some reason.

"Well you can join me…" answer the girl with a smooth voice, her eyes were closed and had a smile on her face, whose man grin with pleasure until Rena draw her katana a little really fast making the man release his hand from her shoulder with a scary look. "But that would be really painful for you… and could be your death. Ya decide buddy: do you want a slow or fast death?" continued the girl with a devil smile and the same smooth voice.

"N-N-No t-t-thank you m-m-my lady" said the man frightened and walked away from her in the faster way as possible. The Kid Pirates' captain was grinning, pleased with Rena's way to put away annoying companies.

Kid was now walking toward Rena, who had a serious expression after the fatty got away from her.

* * *

_"__Tsk… that disgusting bastard was really asking me to cut his guts" _thought Rena really upset about that entire scene _"I just want to find that old man, ask what I want to and get out of this fucking place!" _

The white haired girl didn't notice a man behind her until he spoke…

"Well, well! Scaring all the men around you, who would think? You really are changed… Rena." that familiar voice made Rena quickly turn back and see a redhead man. The only guy in the world she never wanted to see was in front of her. "Long time no sees… it makes four years since last time we meet"

"Kid?!" exclaimed the girl surprised and tensed to see the guys looking at her from the head to the feet.

He grinned and looked at her violet eyes. "Why don't we have a talk before this all start? How about we go outside, only the two of us? Ya know, talk about old times. Eheh."

That made the girl shivers _"Ihhh! Where's the damn luck when I need?!" ._

* * *

**That's all for now! Please fell free to comment, rate and everything you want to do. See you in the next one! Kisses **


End file.
